


16; distractions

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Filming, M/M, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: alex is filming a video and george is out of view of the camera sucking him off





	16; distractions

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr anon x
> 
> def dont have an idea for a part 2, absolutely not so dont u dare ask for a part 2 (but actually do, this is reverse psychology im doing here)

Alex hates this nervous feeling he has swimming in his stomach. He _knows_ it’s purely from the anticipation and the competitive side of him insisting on not losing this weird bet. He doesn’t want to be made a fool of. He feels sick and impatient at the same time.

He distracts himself with setting up the recording equipment; it always takes longer than usual to set it up in the kitchen, and if he goes about it purposely slow for the sake of delaying this entire situation, then nobody needs to know. _George_ doesn’t need to know.

“Did we have t’do this in the kitchen?” Alex asks the other man on the sofa. “I mean – _hygiene_ , George.”

George scoffs and doesn’t even look up from his phone. “Nothing is going anywhere,” He reasons simply, “And it’s not like there’s any food out. You’re just–whipping it out for a bit.”

Alex grimaces and untangles his laptop charger wire so it can reach from the extension cord to the counter. “Please don’t say I’m ‘ _whipping it out_ ’.” 

“Fine,” George looks up and grins at him. “I’m gonna suck your cock in the kitchen.”

“ _George_ ,” Alex huffs, cheeks staining red from embarrassment.

“What?” The other man cackles, making his way other to the kitchen. “It’s not like I haven’t done it before.”

“You just–“ Alex sucks in a breathe and double-checks his recording software so he doesn’t have to face George’s smirk. “You don’t have to say it _like that_ , though.”

“Might as well be blunt about it, Alex.” George shrugs. He reaches over the back of the sofa for a cushion. “I didn’t know you were _shy_ , mate.” He teases, and Alex feels the warmth on his face deepen.

It’s not that he’s shy at all, only a little bit embarrassed. Not that anybody can strictly blame him when George has a mouth like that.

They're not–It’s not anything _official_ between them. Alex stopped seeing other people months ago, after George had stumbled into his room at three in the morning and let words just spill from him, something about being frustrated twenty-four-seven thanks to Alex and ‘how fit he is’. He doesn’t know if George sees anybody – and Alex doesn’t want to think about if he cares or not, if George is.

“You might need to do another take after this,” George whispers to him a bit too close, eyes flicking down to his lips for a second so brief that Alex almost missed it. They don’t _kiss_. They just don’t, no matter how much Alex would potentially like to.

“Would it be worth it?” Alex asks.

George smirks and drops the cushion onto the floor, kneeling down onto it and looking up at him almost expectantly. “Would you like to find out?” He asks back.

Alex swallows heavily and presses record. He _would_ move to adjust the camera, but he can cut anything indecent out in editing, if he does somehow use this recording. He doesn’t think he could move away from George now if he tried.

He starts with his usual intro, making George stifle a snicker, and continues with the script he has open on his laptop. All the gags he’s included has been kept light and to be done intentionally in editing for the sake of ease – Alex would rather _not_ have to try and do physical jokes while knowing he’s about to get blown by his roommate.

It’s around the end of the second paragraph that it starts. A hand creeps up his thigh, squeezing his hip before his joggers are pulled down slightly. A mouth presses a gentle kiss to the same hip, making Alex’s breath get caught in his throat. He stutters and pauses before redoing his sentence.

“Spider-Man underwear?” George laughs under his breath. Alex kicks his knee for interrupting the take. “Sorry, I didn’t realise you were seven.”

“That would make you a bit of a dodgy bloke then, doesn’t it?” Alex snaps back, kicking the other man’s knee again. “Shut up or I’m not doing this.”

George scoffs but doesn’t say anything more, instead choosing to occupy himself with sliding down Alex’s joggers further, alongside slipping down his boxers every few seconds. It’s suddenly much harder to concentrate when George is mouthing at the outline of his cock, making Alex pause a few times to gather his thoughts.

“Keep going,” George whispers, disturbingly quiet for once. Alex isn’t complaining, not when the smaller man is usually all raised tones and constant chatter when he starts talking.

Alex listens though, making his way through the the next few lines with ease until a hand covers the base of his cock. George’s thumb traces the shape of a vein and a shy swipe of a tongue is introduced to the head. Alex gasps in response, bracing his hands on the edge of the counter.

He _hates_ how George seems naturally skilled at blowjobs. Ever since he first sucked Alex off, – only a month ago, if Alex remembers correctly – he just seems so confident in this thing he’s never done before. Maybe he has. Maybe George has had practice sucking off random people. Maybe he thought about Alex while doing so.

The thought sends a weird, sticky feeling into his stomach and his heart gets stuck in his throat. Alex knows it’s unlikely that George ever _has_ done it before to anybody else, but his cock twitches anyway, making George chuckle quietly before wrapping his lips around him.

George looks up at him, shooting him a dark look that tells him he should keep reading. Alex does; he has to repeat one particular sentence a few times whenever his voice breaks with a moan, and he blames it entirely on the other man and his filthy mouth.

“You said that wrong.” George pulls back. He sounds breathless already, but he pokes his tongue out to trail up the underside before Alex can say anything.

“What?” Alex frowns down at the boy. It’s hard to even _think_ right now, and he’d rather get back to blankly reading words off a page instead of trying to think of actual words himself.

“You said ‘ _It’s not likely_.’” George explains. He’s pumping Alex’s dick like it’s the most casual thing in the world right now, and Alex hates him for it. “It’d sound better if you said ‘ _unlikely_.’”

“Does it matter?” Alex gasps as George rolls his eyes. “I’m going to have t’do a second take anyway.”

“You could at least _try_.” George sighs and gets his mouth back on Alex. He’s looking up with that same dark expression again, but Alex finds it hard to continue.

There’s a tension building in his abdomen, pulling on his thoughts and dragging them away from stable comprehension. He tries his best, stuttering out the next few sentences, but it’s littered with broken whimpers and gasps that renders all of this footage unusable.

“George,” Alex chokes out, slumping against the counter and letting his hand fall into the other man’s hair. George hums around him in response, taking him deeper into his mouth until Alex cries out. “ _George_.” He repeats, desperate and wanting.

George pulls back, keeping a decent portion of his cock in his mouth and poking his tongue against the slit, lapping like a dog at any wetness that builds there. Alex strainedly calls his name again when he comes, hunching over slightly and letting his hips twitch forward so his cock fills George’s mouth again.

The man on his knees grins up at him when he’s finished, wolfish and smug. “Looks like you lost.” George says simply.

“Yeah,” Alex sighs, leaning back on his elbows as George pulls his underwear and joggers back up. “Yeah, I know.”

“You know what you have to do now, right?” George grins wider as he stands, brushing off imaginary dirt from his knees.

Alex feels his cheeks warm at the thought, but he nods anyway, mumbling another confirmation. He’s embarrassed already at the thought of his promise.

“Make sure you send me the footage, yeah?” George whispers to him. He’s too close again, leaning up against Alex and forcing him up against the side. “I wanna see what you looked like when you came.” He presses his lips to the corner of Alex’s mouth, hands pinching at his waist briefly before he’s suddenly gone, leaving him dazed in the kitchen.

Alex swallows and wipes at his mouth on his sleeve. He kicks away the cushion on the floor, eyes the camera for a second, then his laptop, and saves the current recording. He’ll try filming this video again later – when no teasing roommate who blows him, reminds him of his promise on the account of losing the bet, and suddenly almost-kisses him can disturb his thoughts. Alex has a lot of footage to watch back in the meantime.


End file.
